


Hold Me Closer

by x_athena



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_athena/pseuds/x_athena
Summary: Daichi has a crush on Suga. After a conversation with Kiyoko at a party, he decides to ask him out. Turns out, Suga has more feelings than Daichi does.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Hold Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic that I am publishing. Daisuga is one of my favourite ships ever, I absolutely love them, so I decided to do something with my love for writing and stories. If you want a song to go with this fic, I would recommend [18](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRpzJabYlQQ) by One Direction or [I'm Yours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkHTsc9PU2A) by Jason Mraz. Sorry for any mistakes, and hope you guys like it!

Daichi hadn’t been to a party or a date in ages. His last date was in his third year of college, set up by his friends, and his last proper party was right after he had graduated from college. After that it was just friends’ weddings and the birthday parties of his nephews and nieces. But today, Daichi was at a party, with his old friends from his high school volleyball club, and he was here to have fun.

Sometime in college, Daichi had come to the realization that he had fallen for his high school best friend, Sugawara Koushi. He had been in denial of that fact for a long time. Suga was his best friend, but then they had spent a whole day hanging out in Tokyo at Asahi’s new apartment, and Daichi found he was feeling certain things that weren’t there before. After that it was always looking for excuses to text Suga, coordinating their time to watch movies together online, or even just chilling together over video call. Daichi had recently gotten over his denial, when Suga had threatened that he would not come to the team’s party if Daichi didn’t come, and Daichi had felt like he was 15 with his first crush.

_I_ _t_ _’s just a stupid crush_ , Daichi thought and shook his head.

“Daichi san! Enjoying the party? Do you like my new house?” asked Tanaka, bringing his attention back to the chaos in the room. Daichi smiled and nodded.

“Look at this cake Daichi, it’s so good!” Suga exclaimed.

“Do you want a photo with it? I can even write you a nice caption. The dumbass who died from eating too much cake.” Daichi laughed.

“This dude is impossible. He can eat my entire stash of chocolates at one go and not gain one gram,” said Asahi, shaking his head.

“Look at his arms bro, still noodle arms.” Daichi knew Suga would be threatening him with the spoon in twenty seconds.

“You’re such an idiot Daichi. Not everyone has beautiful forearms like yours – I mean, not everyone pays so much attention to arm workout. Or like, your abs.” Suga made a face, but his cheeks were red now.

Daichi was sure his own face was very red. He excused himself to get water, and went to a different room. He needed to calm down and _oh my god, did Suga just call his forearms beautiful?_

“Sawamura, busy?” Kiyoko smiled at his friend, poking her head into the room.

Daichi was sitting on a sofa, trying to calm himself down. _Not everyone has beautiful forearms like yours._ Ugh.

“Hello Shimizu, I was just –“

“I wanted to tell you something.”

“What’s up, everything okay?” Daichi had a soft spot for his old manager.

“I think I want to change my surname to match Ryu.”

“What?”

“Ryu didn’t ask me to. It was entirely my idea. He said ‘I really don’t care what your name is, as long as you want to be my wife’. But I think I want to.”

She knew what Daichi was thinking. That he had forced her to change her surname and soon it would be Tanaka Ryuunosuke’s last day on earth. What a way to die, murdered by Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi, and Azumane Asahi.

“Can I ask you something now?” Daichi asked quietly.

“Sure.”

“Do you regret not dating him back in high school?”

Kiyoko looked up at Daichi and frowned slightly. “I wasn’t ready to date in high school. Honestly, Sawamura, I don’t know what happened or how I am married to him. I just know we tolerate each other.”

“I don’t know who’s luckier, him or you.” Daichi smiled.

Kiyoko laughed, throwing her head back. “You know, I’ve had people ask me how I knew I liked him. And I have never been able to give a concrete answer. So, I guess what I’m saying is, maybe you should just ask that person out. The person you like.”

“Uh. I don’t – “

“You don’t have to tell me who it is,” Kiyoko waved her hand and cut him off. “But you could tell them.” 

.

.

.

.

Suga breathed out sharply into the tissue. How could he have messed up so badly? How did he tell Daichi that he had beautiful forearms, _just how?_ Suga had done a good job of covering up his crush on his best friend for a long, long time. Why did he have to mess up now? He was so, so embarrassed after Suga’s compliment. Maybe it was finally too much, and he was done with his teasing.

Daichi still had the lovely smile from his teenage years. And the wonderful arms from all that volleyball receiving. And his warm brown eyes.

_Those eyes are going to be the death of me. They literally twinkle! Stupid high school crush._

“Hey.” Daichi poked his head into the bathroom where Suga was standing. The door was open already, and he didn’t need to knock. Why was he there?

“Uhh, hello,” Suga managed to smile brightly. _God, I wasn’t wrong, he really has amazing arms._ He shook his head to clear his thoughts and opened the bathroom door wide as Daichi walked in.

“Whoa, are you okay?” Daichi sounded concerned. Of course.

“I uh, yeah. What’s up?”

“Um, nothing.” Daichi paused, then shook his head and continued. “I’ve been thinking, Suga. And I… I think that…”

“What’s wrong, Daichi?” As much as Suga had a crush on the man in front of him, he was also his best friend, and he was worried because of the awkward expression and his shaky voice. “Come on, tell me.” He reached out to pat his back.

The next thing Suga knew, Daichi’s face was right next to his own, and he was closing his eyes, and Suga didn’t know what was happening.

“OW, SUGA DID YOU JUST DROPKICK ME?”

“I’M SORRY! Shit, are you okay? It wasn't a dropkick I just stuck out my leg!”

“Just stuck out your leg?! Dude, that kick had some force. It threw me outside that bathroom. You might look like an adorable little bean but you’re strong!”

“Sawamura Daichi, you take that back, I’m not little and I’m not adorable – wait.” Suga suddenly had a very bad feeling. “Did you say adorable little bean?”

“Before you dropkicked me, I was going to kiss you because you look like a dream today, and because, because you’re Suga.”

Suga’s face looked like the surprised pikachu meme.

“I really like you Suga. I know, you’re my best friend and uh, can you help me up?” Suga reached out and dragged Daichi up. “You’re strong. I uh, just wanted to let you know how I feel about you.”

“I – Daichi you don’t know what this means to me. I’m just, I’ve liked you since high school.”

Daichi’s pained face slowly made way to the wonderful smile that Suga had grown to love over the years. “You do? Suga, be my boyfriend? Go on a date with me? OW.”

Suga had face planted right into Daichi’s chest and was hugging him with Too Much Force.

“YES! I’ll be your boyfriend and I’ll go on as many dates as you want!”

They pulled back and Daichi’s warm brown eyes were on Suga and he was smiling Too Wide.

“Asahi’s gonna lose his shit when he hears that I kicked you,” Suga said, again burying his face in Daichi's jacket. "I wasn't joking, Sawamura. You have reeaallly nice forearms."

Daichi chuckled softly, ruffled Suga's hair and held him a little tighter. "Mhmm, what about when he hears that I was going to kiss you?”

Suga put his arms around Daichi’s neck, pulled him closer and kissed him.

“Asahi knows about my crush on you, actually he knows much more than just that, so he’s going to have a grand time teasing us. And I’m going to kick you more, so be prepared.”

“For more kisses after you kick me? Can't wait!”

Daichi had a cheeky grin on his face. Suga was positive he was melting like a toasted marshmallow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Update: Thanks for the kudos and hits! Makes me so happy to know that people are reading what I wrote :D


End file.
